


Safe and Sound

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [2]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, FATHER AND DAUGHTER BOND, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel has trouble getting little Margaret to sleep, but she can only sleep if her Father sings to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

Isabel had put to bed her baby girl Margaret. The girl was like his Father. She had a lot of energy. Margaret always woke up at seven in the morning. Just like her father. They both were morning persons. _Like Father, Like Daughter!_ They couldn’t be more alike. They had the same dark hair, and same dark eyes. Her hair curled like hers, but Margaret’s hair was as thin as her father. 

Isabel smiled at the little sight on front of her. She couldn’t still believe that she made a little human. She and George made a little human with silky smooth skin, who smelled always like baby powder.

“Isabel– Princess Margaret!”

Isabel sighed. The she had just put the George’s little Princess to sleep in her cradle had just opened up her big dark eyes. Isabel now wanted to kill George. Margaret was a year and a half old, and she could recognize her Father’s voice even if she was on a second floor.

“You were not really asleep, weren’t you?” Isabel asked as she looked at her daughter. 

The baby was not asleep. Isabel should have known that by now. After all, the one who always got her to sleep was George. He must have some sort of magic chest. Princess Margaret could only fall asleep in his chest. Not hers, only his. Maybe it was the sound of George’s heart beating. Maybe it was the warmth of his chest. Maybe it was because he would sing to her. He always sang to her. Her favourite song was actually George humming. She would easily fall asleep with George’s, with her Father’s humming. Isabel wouldn’t blame her daughter. George’s chest was warm and cozy. For Isabel, George’s chest meant pleasure, but for Margaret it was her haven. For Margaret it was her home, it meant safety.

George leaned on the door frame as he looked at Isabel and Margaret. George said, he constantly said that Isabel was the flower, and Margaret was the little bud blossoming on the side.

“There you are!” Isabel sighed, “You came early tonight.”

“Someone is covering my shift!” George said. He was a doctor in a hospital.

“I am going to take a shower, and then I’ll put the princess to sleep.”

“Good.” Isabel said as she blew him a kiss, making Margaret do the same.

George went quickly and showered. He did not liked to touch Isabel or Margaret when he had just finished a shift. His worst fear was them getting sick because he did not showered first. After he got dressed, he went quickly to his wife and to his daughter.

“Papa!” His little girl mumbled sleepily.

“Give me this little girl.” George said, “Somebody needs to go to sleep because Mommy and Daddy are planning to give you a little brother!”

George took the little girl in his arms and started rocking her back and forward as he sat in the chair. He started sing to her as she played with the hair on his chest. 

_Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight_   
_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_   
_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_   
_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

_Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight_   
_Bright angels beside my darling abide_   
_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_   
_They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast_

 

She was sound asleep now. She had her Father’s pinky wrapped around her tiny baby hand. She felt safe in her Father’s chest. Nothing in th world could disturb her peace. The peace that she felt in her Father's arm, not now at least, for in a ten months, their would be another baby fighting for a space in her Father's chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to take this out of my system. Tell me what you think!


End file.
